For Your Love
by nalini layla
Summary: Complete Dillon comes back to Port Charles after two years in hope of getting back together with Georgie. The only problem is that she's moved on to someone else. Will Dillon be able win to the girl of his dreams back? Look for sequel soon!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic. So, feedback is highly appreciated. Should I continue?  
  
For Your Love  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'll miss you Dillon," Georgie said before kissing him.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but I want you to be happy," he said.  
  
"Then don't end this," she said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Georgie, you know I love you more than I love anything else on this planet but you and I both know that it's going to be hard to keep this relationship alive if there's a whole ocean between us."  
  
His flight was called and Georgie hesitantly let go.  
  
She watched him walk to the plane, waving one last time. Then she slowly turned and walked to the parking lot where Maxie was waiting for her.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ned? It's Dillon," he said into his cellular phone.  
  
"Hey little brother, I haven't heard from you in a while. What's wrong?"  
  
"I need a huge favor and I'll understand if you say no."  
  
"Spit it out Dillon."  
  
"I want to move in with you, just until I can get a job and find a place of my own," he said quickly.  
  
"You want to move in with me?" he asked, shocked at the words coming out of his brother's mouth.  
  
"Just temporarily," he replied.  
  
"Why do you want to move back to Port Charles? I thought you said you hated this place and couldn't stand this family," Ned questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but I cant take it anymore Ned, I need to see her. I miss her so much."  
  
"By "her" I'm assuming you mean a certain Jones girl?" Dillon could picture him smirking on the other end of the line.  
  
"Can I move in with you or not?" he asked, ignoring Ned's question.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get everything straightened out with your mother," he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later, Dillon was unpacking his things in his new room in Port Charles. Ned had agreed to keep his coming a secret from everyone.  
  
"I'm going to stop by Kelley's to try and find Georgie," he said to Ned, walking down the stairs of the newly built gatehouse. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Have fun," Ned replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Georgie was to rapt up in the conversation she was having with Maxie, Lucas, and Sam, her boyfriend for the past year, to hear the belle on the top of the door of Kelley's ring.  
  
Eyeing the empty seat at the table where Georgie was sitting, Dillon casually walked up behind her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Georgie turned after hearing the familiar voice. "Dillon? Oh my gosh!" she said quickly getting up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't tell Edward this but he was right. It doesn't matter if I'm living in the same hotel or across the world, I'll still see her the same amount of time. Ned is letting me stay at his place for awhile."  
  
"So, you're eventually going back?" she asked, her smile turning into a frown.  
  
"No, I'm just going to find a place of my own, I don't want to live there the rest of my life."  
  
Suddenly remembering everyone else at the table, Georgie turned and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Sam. Dillon, this is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is my best friend Dillon." 'Boyfriend?' Dillon thought to himself. Maxie noticed the hurt in his eyes for a split-second, but it was soon gone. Dillon had hiding his feelings down to an art now.  
  
Sam stood up and shook Dillon's hand but quickly turned his attention to Georgie. "If he's you're best friend, why haven't you ever mentioned him?" he asked.  
  
"Because they haven't said a word to each other for over two years," Maxie chimed in. "hey Dillon," she added.  
  
"Nice to see you Maxie. You still seeing that loser?" he asked light- heartedly.  
  
"Very funny, yes I'm still seeing Kyle. Have you been convicted of grand theft auto recently?"  
  
"What exactly would you consider recently?" he asked all to seriously.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Georgie whispered so Dillon was the only one who heard her.  
  
"Don't worry, I am," he whispered back. "Actually, I want to show you my new wheels. It's right outside." He said, speaking normally.  
  
The 5 people walked outside of Kelley's to find a dark blue motorcycle sitting there. They all thought it was really nice, but only Georgie was in awe. "This looks almost exactly like the one that you stole from-"  
  
"More like borrowed without asking, I did give it back you know," Dillon cut in. "and yes, it does look like the one we took our joy-ride on."  
  
"You rode on a stolen bike?" Sam asked, obviously shocked.  
  
"I didn't know it was stolen!" she said defensively, "the first time anyway," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Uh, my shift is about to start. I'm sorry Dillon. Call me later and we'll catch up."  
  
"Well, I have some things to do so I'll talk to you after you shift's over," Sam gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which sent a pang of jealousy surging through Dillon's body.  
  
"Maxie and I were just about to leave anyway. See you later Georgie." Lucas said.  
  
Georgie went into Kelley's to start her shift and Lucas started to walk away, but Maxie stood in the same place. "You coming?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later. I have some things that I need to talk to Dillon about."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Lucas replied before walking away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked, seriously.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Georgie. Do you have any idea how bad you hurt her when you left?" Dillon didn't reply, but just stared at Maxie.  
  
"Of course you don't because you never called, or e-mailed, or wrote. She locked herself in her room for two weeks. TWO whole weeks Dillon. No one has ever hurt her that bad!" Maxie yelled furiously.  
  
"You think it didn't kill me to leave her? I didn't have a choice Maxie, and I knew how much my leaving her was hurting her.that's why I haven't called. It's because I knew how horrible she felt and that it was MY fault she was in pain. I couldn't take hearing the hurt in her voice and knowing that I put it there!" he yelled back, matching her tone. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he replied gently, "I came back to Port Charles because I thought that maybe I still had a chance with her, but she's obviously moved on."  
  
Maxie smiled, "you're not going to get her back thinking like that, so do you want the dirt on her relationship with Sam or not?"  
  
Dillon looked at Maxie suspiciously. "Wait-you want me to get back with Georgie, after everything you just said. What about how bad I hurt her."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess I wasn't counting on the fact that you probably hurt just as bad as she did. Do you want me to tell you about her relationship?"  
  
"Yeah, but lets go somewhere else to talk. It's too easy for her to eavesdrop if we're here."  
  
~*~  
  
Dillon and Maxie entered the park and sat down on a bench in a secluded area. "Okay, so tell me everything you know about this Sam guy. I need to as much as information as possible if I'm going to win her back," Dillon said.  
  
Maxie laughed. "Okay, they started dating about a year ago. They met at school when he transferred her from California and he's the total opposite of you. I think that's why Georgie likes him so much, it gets her mind off you."  
  
"What do you mean he's the "total opposite" of me?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, he's never been in any sort of trouble and Mac really likes him. He always hated you."  
  
"Gee thanks," he replied sarcastically.  
  
Maxie only laughed and kept going. "I personally think he's kind of lame. He lacks personality, but for some reason I have yet to discover, Georgie thinks he's great."  
  
"Ooh, he sounds like another Lucas."  
  
"Shut up Dillon," she said, hitting him playfully. "Lucas is my best friend."  
  
"I know, I know. Look, I have to get going. Thanks for telling me what you know about Sam."  
  
"Georgie was happy with you so I hope you two get back together, but I'm warning you Dillon.if you do anything to hurt her again I swear you'll be sorry," she threatened.  
  
"You know I would never hurt her intentionally. Bye Maxie." Dillon said walking back to Kelley's to retrieve his motorcycle.  
  
A/n: This chapter is just to let everyone know who Sam is. Should I continue? And does anyone want me to put a summary on the next chapter? 


	3. Chapter 3

For Your Love  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The next morning at 8:00, Georgie met Dillon at Kelley's for breakfast. They had decided they needed time to catch up.  
  
"Dillon, hey," she said, sitting down across from him.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" the blonde waitress asked. Both placed there orders and waited for their food to arrive.  
  
"So, how's life been?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Pretty good I guess. I got my driver's license a week ago and my relationship with Sam's going pretty good. My mom came back, but had to leave last week because my grandmother got sick again. What about you?"  
  
"Well, my mother and I went to 7 different countries in two years. She was always gone and I managed to get in trouble every once in a while. You've got to keep things interesting some how."  
  
Georgie laughed, "I thought you said you haven't been arrested?"  
  
"I haven't been.I got caught pick pocketing, but he didn't call the police." He replied.  
  
"So.any girlfriends?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
"No, I had one girlfriend but I had to break it off with her." he said.  
  
"Why? Was it because you were moving and you knew "long distance relationships" don't work out?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"No, it was because I was in love with another girl. The girl who captured my heart had these beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she was really intelligent, and I could talk to her for hours."  
  
"Whatever happened between you two?" she asked, knowing it was her he was talking about.  
  
"Well, I made the biggest mistake of my life and broke up with her before I left for Europe, but now I'm back and I'm hoping that she'll listen to me when I say that I'm sorry for all of the pain I put her through and that we can be friends like we used to be." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Georgie had tears threatening to spill over her eyelids because of what he had said. "I think that she would love to forgive you, because she needs your friendship desperately." She stood up and hugged him tightly.  
  
Mac walked in to find his youngest daughter in the arms of Dillon Quartermaine. He had heard Maxie tell Kyle that Dillon was back the night before, but was hoping that she would stay away from her.  
  
Now angry, he walked over to where the two were standing and pulled them apart. "Stay away from my daughter!"  
  
"Mac. Chill out, we're just friends." Georgie said.  
  
"Georgie, he's a bad influence on you. Do you remember everything that happened two years ago? He broke your heart."  
  
"Yes, but like you said, that was two years ago. Besides, we're just friends now so he cant break my heart like he did then." Hearing Georgie tell Mac that they were "just friends" practically killed him. Sure he would rather have her friendship than have nothing at all, but he had forgotten how much those two words hurt.  
  
Dillon didn't hear the rest of Mac and Georgie's conversation, and didn't realize that they were finished talking until Mac had turned and walked out the door.  
  
After he had left Georgie turned to Dillon and said, "well that went well." Dillon couldn't help but laugh. "I can see he still hates me." Georgie just rolled her eyes as the waitress sat the food down in front of each of them. "I'm supposed to leave, but I'm hungry so I think his forbidding me to see you can wait until after breakfast."  
  
"You're going to stop being my friend because Mac doesn't like me?" he asked, seriously.  
  
"Dillon, it's more complicated than that. I haven't been in any kind of trouble since you left, Mac trusts me again. I just don't want to give him any reason to doubt me."  
  
"What has this guy done to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sam. I talked to Maxie.he sounds boring. Let's do something tonight. I don't care what, but I've missed you Georgie." she looked into his pleading eyes and smiled.  
  
"Mac has to work late tonight and I was planning on spending the night alone, but I wouldn't mind watching some old movies with you."  
  
"Sounds great. You provide the popcorn and I'll provide the movie. Around.7:00?"  
  
"Yeah. He'll be gone by then." She was going to say more, but Dillon's cell phone rang before she could in another word.  
  
"Sorry Georgie. I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He threw enough money for both of the meals on the table and hurried out the door.  
  
A/n: feed back appreciated! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Dillon walked up to the door and knocked twice before it was answered by Georgie. She looked stressed over something and when she opened the door wider, he saw Sam sitting on couch. "Can we do this another time?" she asked, the couple was obviously fighting. Dillon paused for a moment, not sure if Georgie was okay.  
  
"Dillon please, I'll watch movies with you another time. I promise, just not tonight," she pleaded.  
  
"Okay," he said, knowing that protesting would just stress her out even more. "Call me, okay? Same cell number I've always had which you should remember," he said before turning to walk back to his car.  
  
Georgie closed the door and looked at her boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming over tonight?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Because I wanted to avoid the fight we're having now. Besides, you don't have to know every little thing that happens in my life. You always get so jealous, don't you trust me?" she asked bordering on crying hysterically and keeping it together.  
  
"Not when you're with your ex!" he yelled. He had always had jealousy issues when it came to Georgie, he didn't like the fact that she used to have a huge crush on Lucas, but when he realized that Lucas would only think of her as a sister, he backed off.  
  
"How did you know that Dillon's my ex?" she asked. She had asked Maxie, Lucas, Kyle, and Dillon to keep it a secret from Sam so she could spend more time with Dillon.  
  
"Ummm.I heard umm.I heard Maxie and Kyle talking about it at Kelley's?" he said, his excuse coming out as more of a question to cover up the real way he had found out, but Georgie wasn't paying attention to that, she was more upset that Maxie and Kyle were talking about her in a place so public.  
  
Quickly covering up his lie, Sam said, "It doesn't matter whom I heard it from. All that matters is that I didn't hear it from you. Why didn't you tell me, Georgie? Don't give me the whole "I was scared you'd get mad or jealous" thing because I know it's not true. What's the real reason?"  
  
"You wanna know the real reason?" she didn't wait for him to answer, but just kept going. "It's because I couldn't stand to talk about what happened two years ago. I had finally put it all in the past and that's where I would have liked it to stay. I didn't bring it up because it I don't like talking about it! Are you happy now? You won! You got the answers you wanted! Now please leave my house!" she yelled.  
  
"Georgie, I'm sorry.I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Please just leave me alone, I can't deal with this right now. I'm not ending it but just please leave!" she said as she fell on the couch, sobbing.  
  
Without another word, Sam walked out the door and proceeded to walk home.  
  
Dillon had been waiting for Sam to leave down the street and when he did, Dillon pulled into Georgie's drive. He knocked softly, but there was no answer so he let himself in.  
  
"Georgie?" he asked, alarmed to see her curled up in the fetal position on the floor. He quickly walked over to where she was sobbing and put his hand on her back. "Georgie. What happened?" he asked.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him, he couldn't bare to see her cry. "We had a fight," she managed to say before she buried her head into his chest. After a few minutes she was calm again. "I don't know why I'm crying so much, I mean the fight wasn't even that bad."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asked, knowing that she would but was too stubborn to ask.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head, "I didn't want him to know that we used to date. I should've told him, but I cant believe Maxie and Kyle would talk about something that they promised me they wouldn't tell anyone about when Sam was in the same room."  
  
"What do you mean Maxie and Kyle? Georgie, Kyle's been out of town. He won't be back until tomorrow night. How could they talk if he wasn't here?"  
  
Georgie looked at him, her eyes wide. "You're right, I totally forgot that he was out of town! But why would Sam lie about that? That's a really stupid thing to lie about."  
  
"I don't know the guy so I couldn't tell you his motives, but I could get your mind off of this," he said smiling.  
  
Georgie laughed, "you're not going to leave until I let you, so I'll go make the popcorn."  
  
Georgie went into the kitchen while Dillon went out to the car to get the movies he brought. 'How can he do that to me?' she asked herself, waiting for the popcorn. 'He just changes the subject in the middle of a conversation and I fall for it,' her thoughts were interrupted by the timer on the microwave going off.  
  
When she went back into the living room, Dillon was already sitting on the couch waiting for her. When she sat down beside her, he hit play on the DVD player and watched as the opening credits scroll down the screen. "What are we watching?" she asked.  
  
"To have and have not," he answered simply.  
  
"The first movie we watched together." He smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the movie.  
  
About 15 minutes before the movie was over, Dillon noticed that Georgie was asleep on his shoulder. He slowly got up and placed a kiss on her for head before leaving.  
  
A/n: okay, here's the next chapter. I didn't think I was going to get up today, but plans got cancelled so.here you go. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Dillon walked into the diner three days later and saw Georgie, Sam, Maxie, and Kyle sitting at a table together. Maxie spotted him first and quickly invited him to sit with them. "Hey Georgie Girl," he said smiling and sitting between her and Maxie.  
  
Sam glared at Dillon. "Don't call her that. She hates it when people call her that."  
  
"I've always called her that, she never told me to stop," he glared back.  
  
Sam looked at Georgie, expecting an answer. She rolled her eyes and said, "I've never said anything because I knew it wouldn't matter. If he knew it annoyed me, he would've done more often." She wasn't about to tell Sam that Dillon was the only person she would let call her that.  
  
"I would never do anything like that to you Georgie!" he said, acting hurt.  
  
Georgie just kept looking at him. "Okay, I would. And actually, I think that's the only thing I'm going call you from now on." He said smiling.  
  
Maxie leaned over and whispered, "I don't think this is the best way to win her back," in his ear. "I know what I'm doing, trust me," he whispered back. "Okay, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," she whispered before they both started laughing.  
  
"Stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Kyle growled angrily.  
  
"Me flirt with Maxie? Eww." He said. Georgie and Maxie both slapped him as hard as they could. "Ouch, if you would have let me finish, I was going to say that that would be like flirting with my sister."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it Kyle. I saw the look on his face. He and Maxie are scheming. Now the question is, what about?" Georgie asked.  
  
"If we wanted you to know, we would have said it out loud!" Maxie spat.  
  
"I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other." Kyle said to Maxie.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you later. I was going to tell you anyway."  
  
"Not fair!" Georgie said, "why does he get to know but I don't?"  
  
"I have my reasons, now can we please change the subject?" she asked.  
  
Georgie picked up her bag and started searching for something; after a minute she pulled out a movie and handed it to Dillon. "You forgot this." He had left To Have And Have Not at her house three nights before.  
  
"Thanks, I was trying not to wake you up when I left and I guess I just forgot it," he told her.  
  
"Wait.trying not to wake her up? Where were you guys?" Sam asked suspiciously. Maxie just rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Kyle's shoulder.  
  
Dillon spoke up before Georgie could, "we were on her couch. I wouldn't have had to try and cheer her up if you didn't make her cry," he glared.  
  
"You don't everything that happened," Sam shot back.  
  
"All I need to know is that when I came to see if she was alright she was on the floor crying!"  
  
Before Sam could respond, Dillon's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "What!" he asked angrily.  
  
"That is no way to answer a telephone young man!" the voice on the other end said.  
  
Dillon rolled his eyes, "what do you have to lecture me about now Grandfather? I haven't been arrested or broken any rules in a very long time."  
  
"From what Ned said, I thought maybe you had matured. But I guess that there's no way for the Devil's Spawn to do that!"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Tracey's son. Is there any particular reason you called? I'd like to keep conversations with you down to a minimum."  
  
"There's a family meeting and like it or not, you're family. It starts in half an hour and you better be there!" Edward yelled before hanging up.  
  
"Well my day keeps getting better and better. Family meeting at the Quartermaine mansion, yippee!" he said sarcastically. Georgie laughed, "I could tell, you never could have a civilized conversation with him."  
  
"He stops calling me the Devil's Spawn and I'll stop with the sarcastic remarks. He wont back down and neither will I."  
  
"You know, it's okay to back down sometimes," she told him.  
  
"You know me better than that Georgie, I NEVER back down," he said, emphasizing the word "never" so he was sure Sam knew that he wasn't going to give into an argument easily. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Bye Georgie Girl."  
  
"Hey Dillon, can I talk to you outside first?"  
  
"Sure," he said following her outside. She led him to a place where no one could here their conversation and asked, "Why do you have to fight with Sam?"  
  
"I don't like the guy," he said simply.  
  
"Why not? Dillon, we had a fight. You and I used to have fights that made me cry, but I got over them just like I did this one," she told him.  
  
"That's not the only reason I don't like him," he said.  
  
"Then please share the other reasons with me."  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm jealous. Maybe it's because he's dating the one girl I have and always will love," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Georgie, my feelings for you never changed. I know we only dated for a few months, but you're the only thing that matters." He looked into her eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss her. His lips we less than an inch away from hers when she turned her head so he softly kissed her cheek.  
  
"Dillon, I'm with Sam now," she whispered.  
  
He let out a deep sigh, "I have to go," he said before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Dillon walked into the Quartermaine mansion to find everyone gathered in the den. Emily saw him enter and came up to hug him. "I'm glad to see your back," she said smiling. "I'm sorry if you were doing something, but I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Good to see you again Em, now what do you have to announce?" he asked, the smile on his face fake.  
  
"Nikolas and I are getting married!" she said happily.  
  
After many congratulations from the family, Emily turned to Dillon. The two had started to get very close a few months before he moved and he still talked to her regularly. "Nik and I have to get back to Spoon Island because he has some work to do, but I'd really like to catch up with you tonight. There are plenty of extra bedrooms. What do you say?"  
  
Dillon laughed, "are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I promise, it's no problem. Emily has been bored out of her mind. Go get your things and we'll meet you at the gatehouse in ten minutes," Nikolas told him.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Georgie sat at home listening to music. She heard the phone ring and quickly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Georgie, it's Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry Sam, I'm going to Donna's tonight." She said remorsefully.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'll talk to you later then," he replied disappointedly before hanging up the phone.  
  
After about thirty minutes she got in her car and drove to Donna's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Dillon walked into Windermere and looked around. The place was huge and breathtaking. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is. We'll leave Nikolas to work until dinner," Emily said, dragging him towards the hall.  
  
She showed him to the room he was going to be staying in and went to tell the cook that they would be having a guest for dinner. While she was gone, he took out his guitar and started to play a few chords. Emily walked into the room slowly and sat down on the bed. When he stopped playing and looked at her she said, "that was beautiful. Did you compose that?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying to find the perfect melody for a song I wrote. I think this is it," he replied. He looked upset about something. He had all day, that's the reason Emily had invited him over. She wanted to know what was wrong.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "well since I know you're going to bug me until I tell you, it's Georgie."  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"She has a boyfriend. Right before grandfather called to say that I had to go to a family meeting I had gotten into a fight with him," he explained. "Right before I left she pulled me off to side and asked me why I didn't like him. I told her it was because I still had feelings for her and leaned down to kiss her. I don't know what came over me, I just got this urge to kiss her again, and she obviously didn't get the same feeling because she turned her head before I could kiss her," finished.  
  
Emily looked at him sympathetically and after a few moments, spoke. "The only advice I have is don't give up. I remember seeing you two together. You looked so innocent and you could tell that both of you would give your life for the other. You don't find a love like that everyday Dillon. I know people say that she's too young to know what love is, but I don't believe that."  
  
Dillon smiled as she leaned over and hugged him. Mrs. Lansbury knocked on the door and told them that dinner would be done in fifteen minutes. "Dillon, do you mind if I look at the lyrics you wrote for that melody?"  
  
"No, I guess not," he replied before getting up and taking a notebook out of his bag and flipped to a page. Handing it to her, he said, "I wrote it for Georgie a few nights ago. She doesn't know about it."  
  
Emily read the words on the paper and looked up at her cousin. "This is.it's.wow," she said, amazed at how much emotion he put into the song. "You've got serious talent," she told him.  
  
He smiled and put it back in his bag. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, let's go to dinner," she said walking towards the door. He got up and followed suit.  
  
~*~  
  
Georgie and Donna had just gotten finished eating and were in Donna's room talking. "So, what's been going on in you're life lately? We haven't talked in weeks," Donna said.  
  
"It has been a long time since we talked. What's been going on? Where do I start?" she asked.  
  
"The beginning would be nice," Donna replied.  
  
Georgie laughed, "Dillon came back Tuesday."  
  
Donna's eyes grew bigger and a look of shock came over her face. "Dillon-as in Dillon Quartermaine? The bad boy you fell so hard for?"  
  
"Yes, that Dillon. He and Sam don't get along very well," she replied.  
  
"What do you expect? Dillon's your ex and we all know your current boyfriend has some major issues."  
  
"I'm not even going to say anything about that comment. Instead, I'm just going to brush my teeth, if you want you can sign on my AOL account." She told her, before going into the bathroom connected to her best friend's room.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner was over, Dillon sat on the chair beside Nikolas' desk so he could use his laptop to get on the Internet. He quickly wrote e-mail to Georgie:  
  
Dear Georgie Girl,  
  
I was going to apologize for almost kissing you this morning but then I realized-I'm not sorry. The only thing I regret is that I didn't get to kiss your lips. I meant everything I said, I still love you and I won't give up hope that you feel the same way. I'll do anything for your love. After all of this time, you still possess my heart. You're on my mind 24/7 but I want you in my arms. I'll never stop fighting to win back your love.  
  
Yours truly, Dillon  
  
He clicked send right as Emily entered the room, "Nikolas, I know whom we can get to play at the Breast Cancer Charity event," she said excitedly.  
  
Nikolas laughed, "and who would that be? You seem pretty excited about whoever it is you want."  
  
"Dillon," she answered. Dillon had just picked up a glass of water and almost choked when he heard his name. "Me? No way, I'm not doing it," he refused.  
  
"Please. I want you to play that song that you showed me earlier," she pleaded.  
  
"Its not even finished yet, are you nuts?" he asked seriously.  
  
"It's not until next month, that gives you plenty of time," she replied.  
  
"Well, you've just thought of everything haven't you," he replied bitterly. "I guess I need to go work on it then, see you guys later."  
  
After Dillon left the room Nikolas turned to his fiancé, "why are you so eager for him to perform this song at the charity event?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I just got off the phone with Mac and I know that Georgie's going to be there. He wrote that song for her," she explained.  
  
"You need to stay out of his life. This can backfire so easily, Emily," He warned.  
  
"It won't backfire," she assured him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, I've got mail," Georgie laughed as the mailbox showed a letter sticking out on the top of the tool bar. She opened the letter and read it twice in silence before Donna walked over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Georgie, what's wrong? Who's the letter from?" she asked concerned.  
  
"It's from Dillon," she said getting out of the seat and walking over to the window. "Read it, you'll see what's wrong," she told her.  
  
Donna sat down and read the short e-mail that was written to her best friend. "I guess I'm blind because I don't see how anything could be wrong after you read something like this."  
  
"I have a boyfriend Donna," Georgie said not taking her eyes off the window.  
  
"So, dump him," she answered simply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to dump my boyfriend of over a year because Dillon came back to town and he still has feelings for me," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do you know how many girls would kill for a letter like that? Has Sam ever even said anything close to that to you? I think not."  
  
"I don't know Donna. What if he leaves again? I don't think I would be able to handle that. I know that Sam would never leave me-"  
  
"You mean that Sam's stable. He's predictable. Have you ever heard the saying don't settle for the one you can live with...wait for the one you can't live without? Sure you can live with Sam but can you live without Dillon?" she asked.  
  
"I have for two years," she replied coldly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Georgie," she replied knowing that arguing with her wasn't going to do any good.  
  
A/n: so, anybody like? I'll be busy all this week so the next chapter may take a little while for me to post. Feedback highly appreciated!  
  
~Kaitlyn~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
A week had gone by and things between Dillon and Georgie were awkward. They were still friends but she had been busy with Sam and school had just started again. He had graduated the year before so he was left with nothing to do.  
  
It was 9:30 on a Monday morning and his phone ringing awaked Dillon. "Hello?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Dillon? It's Maxie," he heard the depressing voice on the other end of the line say. When he heard the tone in Maxie's voice, he sat upright in his bed; now wide-awake. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen Georgie? She took off this morning and Sam hasn't seen her," she told him.  
  
"What happened? Georgie doesn't just take off. Besides, it's 9:30 on a Monday morning," he said.  
  
"I know, Dillon my mom just got into a car accident. She's in a coma and I there's a good chance that she won't make it. Georgie is freaking out, she's not answering her cell phone. I'm really worried about her," she explained.  
  
Dillon jumped out of bed and got a pair of jeans on and grabbed a shirt. "When did she leave?" he asked running down the stairs and trying to put his shirt on at the same time.  
  
"About ten minutes ago," she replied.  
  
Ned and Edward were in the living room of the gatehouse talking when Dillon had come down stairs. "You couldn't even take the time to get properly dressed before coming out of your room, children today," Edward scoffed but Dillon ignored him. He looked out the window and saw Georgie pass the gatehouse.  
  
"She's here Maxie, I'll call you later okay," he didn't wait for a reply before hanging up the phone and walking outside. "Georgie! Over here!" he yelled. She turned and ran to him.  
  
She was letting the tears run freely down her face and collapsed in his arms. He slowly picked her up and carried her to the nearest chair. He sat her in his lap and let her sob on her shoulder. "Shh.it's going to be okay," he whispered.  
  
"How can you say that?" she asked. "Do you even know why I'm crying?"  
  
Edward and Ned had walked back into the room, but remained quiet while watching the two. "Yes, Maxie called. They're really worried about you. She told me about your mom," Dillon replied.  
  
"Dillon, she could die!" she yelled. "And you're telling me everything's going to be okay!?"  
  
"yeah Georgie she could die. There's still a chance she could pull through," he explained softly, trying not to upset her.  
  
"that's what everyone keeps saying! 'Don't give up hope, Georgie! you're mother's going to be fine.'" She mocked. "nobody knows that she's going to be alright! The doctors say that she's in a coma. She could come out of it in a few days, or she could never wake up from it," she screamed at him.  
  
"yeah, you're right. she may never wake up, but that's not what you need to hold onto. there's ALWAYS a chance until the doctor calls the time of death!" he yelled, matching her tone. He knew that that was the only way she would listen to him.  
  
Georgie fell back in his lap and looked at him with a new set of tears in her eyes. "It's really easy for you to say, but I can't do it Dillon," she whispered.  
  
"why not?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Hope has let me down before Dillon. I was ten years old and my mom woke me up every morning for school, but this one morning was different. This time my grandmother woke me up. I was confused at first, but then my grandmother explained that my grandpa was in the hospital and my mom was with him. he had been in the hospital before but it had been worse lately. my mom had given my grandma instructions to keep me home from school that day if I didn't want to go, so I decided to stay home. I was sitting on the couch with my grandma and I asked her if my grandpa was going to live. She told me not to give up hope, she said that I needed to make sure I hoped for the best," she pause briefly to re-gain her composure enough to keep speaking and went on, "then she told me that she thought that he would enjoy a pretty card with lots of different colors. I was ten years old and I believed that if I made this card, it would help him get better, so I spent all day working on this beautiful get well soon card with a cross and all of the colors of the rainbow on it. I thought that my mom was going to come home and pick me up so I could give it to him. I made myself believe that he was going to come home in a few days, but when I asked my mom if I could go see him, she told me that my grandfather had died. I never gave up hope, Dillon! He still died and I didn't give up hope!" she was sobbing uncontrollably again, but there was nothing Dillon could say.  
  
"I'm sorry, Georgie. I didn't know," he whispered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I know. And I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want to get my hopes built up just to find out that she really died," she confessed. "You probably think I'm an idiot. I mean that only happened once and I was ten when it did."  
  
Thankful that she had calmed down some, he sighed in relief. "I don't think it's stupid or that you're an idiot. I think it makes since actually, but you can't give up hope now. This isn't your grandfather; this is your mother. Georgie I'm sure she's fighting with all of her strength to stay alive," she told her reassuringly.  
  
"And how can you be so sure?" she asked, bore bitterly than she wanted to.  
  
"Because she has you to live for," he whispered. He wiped the tears off of her face and let her lean into him again.  
  
Edward and Ned had watched the whole thing and Edward was amazed at how Dillon had calmed a hysterical Georgie down in a few minutes; how easily she had opened up and told him something that no one else knew. For the first time, Edward didn't see his grandson as the "devil's spawn" or Tracey's son. He saw him as Dillon Quartermaine.the gentle boy who didn't care or even notice that he was soaked with tears from the fragile girl sitting in his lap.  
  
Ned saw the look on his grandfather's face and couldn't restrain his smile. It was unfortunate that it had taken Georgie coming over for Edward to realize that Dillon wasn't Tracey and that he was just as capable of love as any other person, but Ned was glad that his grandfather had come to the realization.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Georgie lifted her head off of Dillon's shoulder. He looked her in the eye and whispered, "You need to call Maxie. She's really worried about you."  
  
Georgie stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "NO! if I call Maxie, she'll put Mac on the phone and he'll make me come home. I can't go back there Dillon. Everyone expects me to be strong for them. I can't do it anymore," she told him, getting quieter with every word until she was barely heard.  
  
He turned her around and forced her to look into his eyes. She hated for him to do that because she knew that he could see through the front she was putting up. "I don't expect you to be strong," he said gently. He pulled her into another embrace and breathed into her hair. "we can do whatever you want okay? We can go watch old movies, or talk, or we can turn up the music as loud as it can go and you can just cry. It's up to you," he whispered.  
  
"Thanks Dillon. I don't care what we do as long as it gives me a reason not to go home. I don't know how I'm going to face it again right now," she said with her head still buried in his shoulder.  
  
Ned spoke up for the first time since Georgie had entered his home, "Georgie, you're welcome here any time. in fact, if you want me to I'll talk to Mac and see if you can stay here for the next night or two. You'd have to sleep in Kristina's room but there's an extra bed in there," he offered.  
  
Georgie turned to look at Ned in shock. She hadn't really noticed that there were any other people in the room, but at the moment it didn't matter. They were going to find out sooner or later. "that would be great!" she told him, but then reality struck. "but Mac would never go for that. I mean he hates Dillon. he would never go for that and neither would Sam," she explained.  
  
Ned shook his head in confusion while Dillon rolled his eyes, "who is Sam?" Ned asked.  
  
"My boyfriend. I don't think he would be too thrilled if he found out that I was spending the night at my ex's," she replied.  
  
"Georgie, you just found out your mother was in a horrible accident. If he gets mad because you don't want to go to the house that she used to live in with you.he's not worth it," Dillon said.  
  
"yeah, I guess you're right," she said going over the options in her head. "but I still doubt that Mac will go for this."  
  
"leave Mac to me. I'll call him now and sort this out," Ned assured her.  
  
"well, I came over here to inform you two that there is going to be a family dinner tonight and I expect you both to be there," Edward said sternly. "I'll tell Cook that we're going to have an extra guest tonight also," he added smiling at Georgie. after he exited, Ned went into the neighboring room to place a call to Mac.  
  
Dillon sat down on the couch and Georgie curled up next to him. it was 10:45 and she had only been up for a few hours but was exhausted from all of the crying that had taken place within the hour that had felt like a lifetime to her. she drifted off to sleep, thinking about her mother and crying silently. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
After Georgie had awakened, Ned informed her that she would be able to stay with him for the next three nights and that Maxie had dropped off her clothes and things she thought she would want.  
  
Now, she and Dillon were making their way to the Quartermaine mansion for dinner. They opened the door to hear Edward's voice screaming at the family.  
  
"Now, Georgie is extremely upset about her mother and I don't want any of you making things worse for her!"  
  
Dillon took Georgie's hand and squeezed it gently to let he know everything was all right. Dillon cleared his throat and called attention to himself. Edward swung around and tried to cover up the mortified look that was appearing on his face. "Well, now that you two are here we can start. Everyone to the dining room!" he bellowed. A J walked over to where his cousin was standing and whispered, "welcome to the nut house" in Georgie's ear. She looked at Dillon again for reassurance before following everyone into the dining room.  
  
The first few minutes of dinner were silent before A J spoke up. "So, you and Georgie finally got back together. Congratulations," he said casually.  
  
"Um.we're not back together. I have a boyfriend," Georgie said. A smile spread across her face as she continued speaking. "Besides, Dillon keeps flirting with my sister. You should really tell him to stop because Kyle's beat him up before and I wouldn't want that to happen to my best friend."  
  
Dillon glared at her, "first of all, I was NOT flirting with Maxie! You know where I stand on that. And second of all Kyle wont beat me up because I'm sure Maxie's blabbed to him already."  
  
"So you admit it. You two are scheming," she said, her smile not fading.  
  
A J laughed at the look that came over Dillon's face. "You set yourself up for that one," he said.  
  
Georgie grabbed her water and took a drink. When she grabbed her glass, Emily, who was sitting next to her, noticed the gold band she wore around her thumb. "Georgie that ring's beautiful! Where'd you get it?" she asked curiously.  
  
When Georgie realized what Emily was talking about, she tried to hide her hand but Dillon had already noticed it. "Isn't that mine?" he asked.  
  
"No, my grandmother gave it to me," she lied.  
  
He took her hand and grabbed pulled the ring off. "You little liar!" he said, more joking than serious.  
  
"That's no way to talk to me Dillon Quartermaine! Have you forgotten your manners or something?" she asked.  
  
"Look whose talking. It has my name engraved in it. I've been looking for this for the last two years and you've had all along haven't you?"  
  
Georgie laughed. "I took it right off your hand before you left. Think of it as a little revenge for leaving me. Besides, I learned from you so I don't know what your problem is."  
  
The Quartermaine family looked at the two teens amusingly. They had never seen this side of Georgie. Alan and Monica had seen her with who they had assumed was her new boyfriend and she was always shy and quiet. People would put her down and she wouldn't even try to defend herself, but with Dillon she was firing back sarcastic and witty remarks faster than he could get them out himself.  
  
The two got quieter after a few minutes, but just as that commotion started to settle down, the possibility for one much worse arose. Jason and Courtney walked into the dining room only to be stared at by all of the occupants of the room. "What are you doing here you heathen?" Edward asked.  
  
"We came here because Lila asked us to. You know we wouldn't step foot into this house if she didn't live here!" Jason said sharply.  
  
"Yes, because we all know that golden boy is too good to be seen with his family," AJ said hotly. "And we all know that his new wife would hate to have to be in the same room as her horrible ex-husband," he mocked.  
  
Soon, the whole house was filled with the sound of angry voices bickering. It was funny how easy one small comment could set the family into hysterics mode. Georgie looked at Dillon and without speaking a word, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.  
  
Once outside, he smiled "I was wondering when things were going to get bad, I don't think there's ever been a day that that place hasn't come close to exploding."  
  
Georgie didn't look very amused by his comment. "Can we please go somewhere and eat, I haven't eaten all day and my head is starting to hurt," she told him. The food had taken longer than expected and they had left before it could be delivered to the table.  
  
On the drive to Kelly's, Georgie turned to Dillon, "Dillon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. For everything," she said.  
  
No other words were spoken. None had to be. Dillon took her hand in his almost unconsciously.  
  
Georgie looked down to see her fingers intertwined with Dillon's and couldn't help but smile. It seemed so.right. It all seemed to fit.  
  
'Don't do this Georgie! You're with Sam now. You care about him and you're over Dillon!' she cursed at herself, while slowly slipping her hand out of his.  
  
He chose to stay silent. 'The last thing she needs is me making her choose between me and the loser she's with,' he thought. The rest of the drive was blanketed with awkward silence.  
  
~*~  
  
When the two walked into Kelly's, everyone in the diner stared. Everyone knew about Felicia by now and they all gave Georgie sympathetic looks. The looks weren't the worst part though. Some of the girls from her school were there and rumors had already begun.  
  
"I heard that she had a total breakdown." they heard one girl say.  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to wait for you in the car okay?" Georgie asked Dillon.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a second," he replied. "And Georgie.ignore them."  
  
She nodded her head and went back to the car. As soon as the food arrived, he paid the waitress and went to find Georgie. She was in the car like she said she was going to be, but tears were now streaming down her face again.  
  
Dillon slowly opened the car door and slid in. "you all right?" he asked knowing that if she replied yes it would be a lie.  
  
"I'd say yes, but you could always see through my lies," she chuckled slightly. "I always hated that about you."  
  
He smiled, "yeah, well I always hated the way I couldn't say no to you and the way you were there whether I wanted you to be or not. You're the only person who has ever been able to pull me out of the dark holes I seem to dig for myself. Let me return the favor. Let me help you Georgie," he whispered.  
  
That's all he had to say to get her to open up. It was always like that with Dillon. Sam, Maxie, Mac, not even her mom could get her darkest feelings out of her and she did well to hide them, but with Dillon it was Different. All he had to do was say something simple like that and she would know that every word of it was true.  
  
"It's just that.my mom's in a coma that she may never wake up from and people are saying that I had a nervous breakdown. Wouldn't you be having a nervous breakdown too if you found out the person you need the most has the odds stacked against her?" Dillon nodded, knowing that that is exactly what he would do if any thing ever happened to Georgie. She was the person he needed most in life. "I know it shouldn't get to me, but it does. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm supposed to be the one keeping everyone together; not the one falling apart!" more tears slid down her face as she explained the feelings she had kept bottled up to him.  
  
"Georgie you're sixteen years old. You're the youngest one in your family though you could never tell by the way you act. It is not your job to make sure everyone else is okay. It's not your job to put everyone else's feelings before your own. You are staying with me to get away from them, I know it's hard for you but for once be selfish and just think about how you're going to deal with this okay?"  
  
Georgie just nodded her head and leaned into his embrace. After a few moments he pulled away to start the car and head back to the Gatehouse. 


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Georgie awoke the next morning in Dillon's arms. The two had fallen asleep the night before while watching an old movie and Georgie was pleased to that she had had a dreamless sleep.  
  
After a few minutes, Dillon began to stir. 'I could definitely get used to waking up like this,' he thought. 'I just wish it were under better circumstances.'  
  
The circumstances certainly weren't great. In just a few minutes, Georgie and Dillon would be walking through the elevator doors and into room 321.  
  
They both got out of his bed silently and Georgie stepped into Kristina's room to change. She couldn't speak for fear of crying and he knew to let her talk first.  
  
After a few minutes, they both met downstairs. Georgie refused food simply by shaking her head to Ned and soon, Dillon and Georgie were both sitting in the car. Dillon still hadn't spoken a word to her since they got up and Georgie was grateful for that. Though he didn't converse with her, she knew that he would be right by her side when she needed him.  
  
**When I'm bits & pieces When minutes are forever You're always right behind me Making my world better**  
  
As Georgie opened the door to her mother's room, she stopped abruptly. For the first time that morning, she spoke. "I can't do this Dillon. I can't talk to her and know that she's not going to talk back. I can't go in that room knowing that she may never wake up!" tears were streaming down her face again.  
  
"You can do this, Georgie. So what if she doesn't talk back? That doesn't mean she can't hear you. And it doesn't matter if you're in the same room with her or not. You can be at my house and still know that she may never wake up. It's the same reality wherever you are."  
  
Just as easily as she had made excuses not to enter the hospital room, he knocked them down. She knew he was right. Seeing her mother was something she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door again, but this time.she stepped through it.  
  
**Nothing can break me up Nothing can tear me down Nothing can hurt me at all As long as you're around  
  
When I'm torn apart When nothing gets better I turn to you, you keep me together It's just beautifully plain That I'll always do the same  
  
Back then, right now, forever**  
  
Georgie just looked at him and he immediately took her hand and followed her in. She couldn't do this alone and she was happy that he could read her so easily. She let out the breath she had been holding as he closed the door behind them. As she gave Dillon one last glance for reassurance, she began to speak. "Mom? Mom, it's Georgie. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just want you to know that I love you."  
  
Dillon squeezed her hand for reassurance as she went on. "You have to wake up. I need you. There's still so much I need you to teach me. Please just keep fighting.for me. Please. I'm not giving up hope," She pleaded barely above a whisper.  
  
**You know me in everyway Understand the way I feel We'll be there for each other No one's heart is made of steel  
  
I'll always be there Just like you are for me Our love is so strong That we'll never be in over our heads**  
  
She let go of Dillon's hand and slowly walked over to Felicia. She planted one kiss on her cheek and then turned towards the door. She couldn't stay in there much longer. She needed to go somewhere and cry. She hated crying, but it was the only way she could get her emotions out lately.  
  
**When I'm torn apart When nothing gets better I turn to you, you keep me together It's just beautifully plain That I'll always do the same Back then, right now, forever**  
  
Several minutes later, Dillon and Georgie were sitting on the couch in the gatehouse. Georgie had cried silently all the way home and Dillon never let go of her hand.  
  
After she regained her composure, she turned her head to him. "Thanks-for everything. I couldn't have gone through with that without you. I know I didn't say much, but I wouldn't have been able to walk through the hospital doors without you," she whispered.  
  
"She's going to be alright ya know," he told her.  
  
"I'm starting to believe it now. Thanks Dillon." She repeated.  
  
"your welcome," he whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
**You keep me together Make everything better We're both so sure that Love like this lasts forever**  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a really long time, but school's been keeping me really busy lately and I've been sick so I haven't been in the mood to write. I hope to have Chapter 8 up soon and I promise to try!  
  
The song I used in this chapter was Safety Pin by: Katie.  
  
Feedback is highly appreciated! Hope you liked it! ~Kaitlyn~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
This was it. Georgie stepped out of Dillon's car and immediately felt the bitter cold wrap around her, overwhelming her senses and making her wish that she could go back to his car; to where it was safe and warm.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she let all thoughts of Dillon be pushed aside and walked into her first period class. Her English teacher, Mrs. Salane, gave her a sympathetic look as took her seat. As the rest of the class filed in, she could feel their eyes on her.  
  
The bell rang but the class took no notice. They had to many other things on their mind. Georgie knew exactly what those things were and decided to end a conversation before it started. She cleared her throat and made sure she was loud enough that everyone would here her. "You know, if you're staring at me because you're waiting for me to go into hysterics or something, you can go back to your own business because it's not going to happen!" Every eye in the room was on her now and the teacher decided to start class before any more outbursts were allowed to occur.  
  
The rest of the day went on the same way and Georgie was about to snap. Lunch was awkward. Sam kept trying to make her laugh and when she didn't, he would mutter something about her only laughing for Dillon under his breath. Normally, Georgie would say something about his behavior and reassure him that nothing was going on between her and Dillon besides a renewed friendship, but she didn't have the energy or patience to argue with him at the moment.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, Dillon walked into General Hospital and when he got to where he wanted to be, he looked both ways before slipping into the room.  
  
The beeping of machines was enough to make anyone go mad. He wasn't surprised that room was vacant besides the lifeless body lying on the white sheets. He hated hospitals. The cleanliness, he believed, was simply a way to cover up the lives lost in those very rooms every day. Of course, he would never let anyone know this. Especially not now, when he had finally convinced Georgie that there was still a chance that her mother would walk out of the immaculate room.  
  
"Mrs. Jones, I know that we don't know each other very well, but I'm Georgie's friend Dillon. We've met a few times, but I moved soon after you came back. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you know how much Georgie needs you. I don't think anybody realizes how much this is affecting her, but believe me she'd be lost forever. I know Maxie feels the same away," He said. He was about to elaborate when he saw the woman move. Her eyes slowly opened and he heard her speak quietly.  
  
"Mac?" she whispered.  
  
Dillon didn't answer. He just ran to get help.  
  
A/n: okay, please don't hurt me. I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I haven't watched General Hospital since October so this will all be written without Sage in it. I'm sorry for the long wait and I promise that I'll get chapters posted sooner from now on. I'm hoping to finish this before I go back to school or at least before we get report cards (if not, it may be another long wait because of my being grounded. Math isn't looking to promising at the moment). 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Dillon rushed out of the hospital as the doctors checked Felicia's vitals. Mac had been called and he had gotten to her room is less than 5 minutes. He had asked if anyone could go get the girls because Felicia had asked if he would stay with her. Dillon had quickly volunteered and left before Mac could even give his consent.  
  
He quickly told the secretary that he needed Georgie and Maxie, signed them out, and went to catch up with them at their lockers.  
  
When he got in the hall, he saw Georgie emptying the contents of her bag into her locker. "Georgie," he called.  
  
"Dillon? God, that's not funny! I thought that something happened to my mom and you're just trying to get me out of school again like you did when you first got here. You know that I'm worried-" she ranted before he put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh.chill. I'm here to pick you and Maxie up. You're mom woke up Georgie," Georgie's eyes widened as he told her the news and so did Maxie's did to as she came into ear shot of the conversation.  
  
"come on! Let's go then!" Maxie shouted at the two as she raced into the parking lot. Georgie and Dillon both followed half a step behind her and Dillon broke the speed limit (on the orders of Maxie and Georgie) trying to get them to their mother as quickly as possible. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
It had been a month since Felicia had woken up. She was finally able to go home and that night, she would make her first appearance back in public at the charity benefit that Emily was hosting.  
  
Now, Felicia, Georgie, and her best friend Donna were in Felicia's room getting ready. Of course, the topic of Dillon had to be brought up by Donna. She really thought Dillon was the best person for Georgie. So what if Georgie locked herself in her room after he left. It was just all the more proof they belonged together and it was obvious they needed help being put back together. Everyone, excluding Sam and Mac and Georgie knew the two still loved each other.  
  
"So, are you going to give Dillon the pleasure of being in your prescence tonight?" Donna smirked.  
  
"Yes, for a little while. I'm with Sam now Donna. Don't start this again."  
  
"Start what again exactly?" Felicia asked, knowing all to well what her daughter was talking about. She knew all about the surprise Emily had helped Dillon plan.  
  
"I think Georgie should dump Sam and go back out with Dillon. Everyone except Mac and Georgie agrees with me," Donna stated as if it were old news.  
  
"Why don't you agree Georgie?" Felicia pushed.  
  
"Because Dillon hurt me one too many times. He's a great friend but I can't be anything more with him. I don't even know why I forgave him in the first place. I hate everything about him," she said aloud. 'Then why do you love him?' her inner-voice asked. She pushed all thoughts of Dillon and finished applying her eyeliner. "Everyone ready?"  
  
The other two ladies nodded their head and headed downstairs, where Sam and Mac were waiting for them. "Georgie, since you're completely over Dillon and it doesn't look like you and Sam will be breaking up anytime soon, you think I could have Dillon?" she teased.  
  
Georgie just glared at her, but quickly covered the glare with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Sam and he kissed her gently. She knew it sounded cliché, but she had never felt the same tingling feeling that she felt with Dillon while she was around Sam.  
  
She pushed all thoughts of Dillon and the conversations that had gone on earlier out of her head and tried to focus on Sam. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"May have this dance?" Georgie heard from behind her. She smiled at the person she saw standing before her.  
  
"Yes you may," she nodded sweetly. He took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. "This song is almost over," she said, confused.  
  
"I know," he smirked. The look on his face gave away everything.  
  
"Dillon, what do you have up your sleeve?" she asked suspiciously as she saw Maxie and Kyle giggling and pointing at the two.  
  
"Who me? I just wanted a simple dance. This song is almost over, but I had to make sure no one else could ask you to dance," he said innocently.  
  
Georgie couldn't fight the butterflies in her stomach as the next song started to play and he took her in his arms. "I never agreed to a slow dance," she whispered.  
  
"But you agreed to a dance. You never specified what kind," he said into her hair. "And by the way, every word of this song is true," he whispered. The mere feeling of his hot breath on her neck sent shivers up and down her spine and made goose bumps appear on her arms.  
  
As the words to the song began to play, she wasn't sure if she should stay in his arms or pull away. She did have a boyfriend after all, and what would he say when he realized that his girlfriend was dancing with another guy-her ex for that matter-to such a song.  
  
**Well I'm shamemeless when it comes to loving you I'll do anything you want me to I'll do anything at all And I'm standing here for all the world to see Oh baby, that's what's left of me Don't have very far to fall**  
  
She smiled to herself as Dillon's plan became clear. She let her mind drift back to a night they had together before he left.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
She fidgeted with the buttons on his radio as they drove to the destination of their date. She had been doing the same thing for the last ten minutes and the sound of static and frequently changed music was grating on Dillon's nerves. "Georgie, please stop. Please," he pleaded.  
  
She smiled at him, "whatever you say Dilly," she replied, knowing that he hated to be called that. He wouldn't tell her where they were going so Georgie thought he deserved some kind of punishment.  
  
She sat back in the seat to find that the station she had landed on was a local country music station. "okay, we just had a request for a song, and I must deliver. Here's Garth Brooks' "Shameless"" the DJ announced.  
  
Georgie smiled as she turned up the radio. "I love this song. I know it sounds corny but I always wished that someone would dedicate this song to me," she told him.  
  
He didn't answer, but he took her hand in his. Their hands didn't separate for the rest of the ride.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
**You know now I'm not a man who's ever been Insecure about the world I've been living in I don't break easy, I have my pride But if you need to be satisfied I'm shameless, oh honey, I don't have a prayer Every time I see you standin' there I go down upon my knees**  
  
"You remembered," she whispered.  
  
"Of course. I've never forgotten anything you've ever said to me," he whispered back, just as quiet.  
  
**And I'm changing, swore I'd never compromise Oh, but you convinced me otherwise I'll do anything you please You see in all my life I've never found What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down I could walk away from anyone I ever knew But I can't walk away from you**  
  
He started to sing quietly along with music, making the moment even more intimate than it already was.  
  
**I have never let anything have this much control over me I work too hard to call my life my own And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly But it's your world now, I can't refuse I've never had so much to lose Oh, I'm shameless You know it should be easy for a man who's strong To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong I've never lost anything I've ever missed But I've never been in love like this Its out of my hands **  
  
"It used to be so hard for me to admit when I was wrong and I didn't care if anyone walked away because of it. Then I lost you, Georgie Girl. No one's ever come close to you," he told her truthfully.  
  
She felt her knees go week and she had to tighten her grip around him in order to keep from falling down.  
  
**I'm shameless, I don't have the power now I don't want it anyhow So I got to let it go Oh, I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be You make a total fool of me I just wanted to you to know Oh, I'm shameless, I just wanted you to know Oh, I'm shameless, Oh, I'm down on my knees... shameless**  
  
"I'll do anything to get you back," he whispered as the song ended. She pulled away from him as she felt the tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Dillon. It's over. If I wanted you back, I would've answered one of the two hundred emails that you bombarded my inbox with. You sent so many, that my account stopped accepting mail. You've made your point. Let me make mine," she whispered as she walked off.  
  
Maxie walked over to Dillon after Georgie had walked away. "Hey, that was only part of the plan. You did a number on her though," she said.  
  
"Really? Because the only affect I'm seeing isn't to good," he replied harshly.  
  
"Dude," Kyle interjected. "We've gotten pretty close since you left. She's like a little sister to me. Trust me, you got to her. She heard what you said. You hurt her though. Maybe after she hears what you have to say later she'll stop with all the games and just let you back in," he said.  
  
"I hope your right man. I hope your right," Dillon said before walking over to Emily. He would be performing soon. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
A puzzled expression came across Georgie's face as she watched Dillon bring his acoustic guitar onto the stage behind Emily.  
  
"Okay, welcome to the second annual Fight Against Breast Cancer benefit.  
  
"If there is one thing I learned from being diagnosed with this disease, it's that life could end tomorrow and that you have to live each day to the fullest. To truly live life, you have to love.  
  
"Which brings me to why I'm up here in the first place. The main performer tonight is Dillon Quartermaine, and after you hear this original song, it will be obvious to you all that love was definitely in his heart when he composed it.  
  
"So without further a due, I present to you Dillon Quartermaine," Emily announced.  
  
As Dillon sat on the stool, he ignored the nervous feeling in his stomach. He was too determined to show Georgie just how much he loved her.  
  
"I wrote this song for a really special girl. I never knew how much I really loved her until we ended it. Georgie, I love you. Nobody can love you like I do. Nobody. You can try to deny it all you want but you know that what we have is real. Hopefully, this will prove it to you. It's called "For Your Love"," he said before he picked up his guitar and began to play the opening of the song.  
  
** I would wait 'till the end of forever, For the last drop of sunlight to fall from the sky, The day the earth will stop turning 'round, I'll still be there for your love.**  
  
Georgie sat at her table next to Sam and Mac. Both were shooting daggers at Dillon and a few were even aimed at her, but she didn't notice. He wrote a song.for her. That was the most romantic thing anyone could ever to for Georgie. It made it personal; it made it even more beautiful than the lyrics or the melody could alone. It was written for her and nobody else.  
  
** There's nothing I can say, nothing I can do, Because all I think about is you I'll hold you close, Tell you everything's all right, Make you feel the love that I've had for you all my life. Even when the times get tough, You'll never have to doubt my love, Because I'm in this until the end.**  
  
She remembered the exact reason she fell in love with Dillon. It wasn't because he had money, or his looks, and it definitely wasn't because he was perfect. It was because he wasn't. She loved the corny things he did to make her laugh and how he wasn't afraid to humiliate himself to prove how much he loved her. Sam never did that. Nobody ever did. That's why she loved Dillon. Because there was no one else like him.  
  
**Something inside my head, Keeps repeating like and old record, Telling me to get you back, Because without your love I have no reason to live this love deprived life anymore. There's nothing I can say, nothing I can do, Because all I think about is you.**  
  
Georgie felt tears come to her eyes as she let the words enter her mind. The way Dillon sang sent shivers up and down her spine and made her body melt. He made eye contact with her and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break it. It was like she was under a spell that no one could counter act.  
  
** I'll hold you close, Tell you everything's all right, Make you feel the love that I've had for you all my life. Even when the times get tough, You'll never have to doubt my love, Because I'm in this until the end. For your love, I'm in it till the end For your love, there's no getting out of it, For your love, I'll do anything for you For your love, just so you'll know I'm true**  
  
The room slowly faded away as Georgie heard the chorus repeat. She knew every word of it was true. Maybe that's what scared her. Maybe that's what compelled her to run. As the audience burst into applause over Dillon's beautiful song, Georgie burst out the doors and into the pouring rain.  
  
Dillon saw her exit and quickly ran after her, ignoring the standing ovation he received from the audience. He thought he had lost her but after a few minutes he saw her standing in the parking lot, letting the rain soak her.  
  
"Georgie," he called running up to her.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Please Georgie Girl just-"  
  
She silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "I know you're going to ask me to give you my heart, but I can't," she said.  
  
"Georgie-" he tried to cut in but she interrupted him again.  
  
"No! Let me finish. NO interruptions!" she ordered. He simply nodded his head to indicate that he wouldn't talk again. "You're going to ask me to give up my heart to you, but like I said, I can't." It took all that Dillon had not to say something, but he stayed silent. "I can't give it to you because you already have it. You never gave it back. I want you to love me. I want it to be like old times again but you have to promise me that you won't break it again. I can't go through that again Dillon. It will kill me," she said. Her tears were mixed with the rain pouring down her face but he still knew they were there.  
  
"I promise Georgie. I never meant to cause you pain. There's no excuse for what I did but I swear I won't do it again," he said.  
  
A smile slowly spread across her face. "Prove it," she smirked.  
  
"Prove it? How should I do that?" he played along. "I think I have.the perfect.way." He whispered, getting closer to her face until their lips lightly brushed against each other when he spoke.  
  
Neither could take the suspense anymore. They transferred all of the passion and love that had built up over the past two years into one kiss. When they broke the kiss, both were gasping for air.  
  
There, in the rain, they confessed their love for each other again. It felt great to kiss him again. Georgie missed it. She laughed suddenly. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know how much sooner we could've been together if I would've just given in to my feelings the first time?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I like it like this. It fits us I think," he replied.  
  
"You're right. It does. It's perfect," she smiled before pulling him into another kiss.  
  
A/n: the ending happy enough Mandee? Lol. Well, that was the last Chapter of For Your Love. The song I used in this chapter is also called For Your Love and was specially written for this fanfic by my best friend Katie. 


End file.
